This invention pertains to the repair of pallets, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for restoring broken pallets of the type used for handling, storage or movement of materials and cartons in warehouses, factories or vehicles. Pallets of this type characteristically comprise a number of elongated, relatively substantial, spaced apart frame boards or stringers interconnected by a plurality of cross boards or slats which provide the top and bottom surfaces of the pallet. The slats are usually secured to the stringers by nailing. The stringers are the principal load bearing members of the pallet and, as a consequence, the stringers are subject to breaking when the loads and pallets are moved by fork lifts during routine freight handling operations. Typically, relatively inexpensive, uncured lumber is used for pallet construction and such lumber is often also susceptible to cracking while aging.
Pallets of this type are used in large quantities commercially and the cost of replacing broken pallets can be substantial. Considerable labor is involved in the removal and replacement of a broken stringer in a pallet. As a consequence, the entire pallet has heretofore usually been discarded and replaced with a new pallet when one or more of the stringers breaks. Considerable savings in the cost of handling palletized materials would result if the expense of replacing broken pallets could be substantially reduced or eliminated entirely. The resulting savings could be passed on to the ultimate consumer in the form of lesser freight and handling charges.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for use of the apparatus which can readily repair broken pallet stringers without the necessity for disassembling the pallet, thereby avoiding the labor intensive, expensive reconstruction of such pallets.
It is also a very important object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method which effects reliable repairs rendering a broken pallet sufficiently strong that it may be safely returned to service.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus wherein a relatively few workmen can effectively repair a high volume of pallets to reduce the per unit cost for such repairs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is highly versatile and capable of repairing various pallets of differing dimensions without the necessity for substantial machine adjustments.
These and other important aims and objectives of the present invention will be further explained or will become apparent from the description, the drawings and the claims.